The Dance
by Synder3lla
Summary: The dance was finally there and many were excited. Good things were bound to happen, and also bad. Things are never easy when your a demigod. This is my first fanfic here. Please R
1. Chapter 1 The Dance

**Mkay this is my first story so please cut me a little slack. It's a rough draft because it seems that no matter how much editing I do, it never seems perfect. I rated it T just in case because I rather be safe than sorry! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lighting Thief or any of the characters, lol but that sure would be awesome if I did. XD**

**Please tell me what ya think. All comments are appreciated. **

It was a normal night for most people in New York, except for the kids of Lion Rock High School. Tonight was their school dance, though for two special kids, it was more important than usual. Tonight Annabeth hoped her best friend and secret crush would ask her to dance. For Percy, he was building up the courage to ask out the most beautiful and courageous girl he had ever met.

Percy started getting ready three hours before the dance. He, as usual, couldn't focus on the task at hand with his ADHD being worse than normal. Finally he managed to focus himself long enough to get changed from his swim trunks into his dry clothes and ran a comb quickly through his hair. He looked at his reflection and couldn't help feeling disappointed. His hair was still a mess and his clothes made him look so silly (in his opinion).

All of a sudden he heard chuckles from somewhere in his room. He looked around quickly and realized it wasn't in his room at all. Poseidon was watching his son with great amusement. Though the gods were not allowed to have direct contact with their children, they still spoke to them from time to time. Poseidon then proceeded to tell Percy he looked just fine and Annabeth would be happy no matter what he looked like. At this comment Percy couldn't help but turn red. He had never really shared with his parents (god or not) about his feeling for his best friend. He then quickly headed out, not wanting to be late.

Annabeth was in a much worse of a state than Percy. She was pacing her room trying to decide on what to wear. She didn't want to look like the tomboy she always seemed to be, because tonight was special. But she also didn't want to look really girly. No matter how hard she tried, the clothes in her closet all seemed to NOT be the right one (what girl hasn't experienced that one, right?). Finally she decided and slipped into what she planned to wear. Though it seemed a little out of character, she could deal for one night at least. After then spending hours on her hair, she set out to the dance.

Halfway there she realized it had already started. She was late to the dance and hoped it wouldn't be tooo bad…

As the gym in the school slowly started to fill, the music began playing and the lights started flashing disco over the floor. Everyone had arrived and were slowly filling the dance floor, dancing crazily to an upbeat song. Well, almost everyone was there. Percy stood in the corner, near the punch bowl and snacks on the long tables by the back wall, looking everywhere for his friend. He wore a black monkey suit (as he never missed a chance to call it). His hair was even combed more than usual, though it was still close to the untidy mess it usually was.

Finally what Percy had been anxiously awaiting happened. They gym door opened to reveal a girl standing ever so rigid, as If she had never worn a dress in her life, which was hard to imagine seeing as how her dress seemed to be made for her. It was beautiful, deep blue, like the ocean. Two braids keeping the rest of her hair from her face, save for a couple strands, which hung loosely by her ear, pulled her hair back. Percy moved slowly from the corner of the room, along the wall until he was even with the door. The crowd slowly parted and the music slowed. As he saw Annabeth, his heart started to beat faster, which may have been evident on his face by the way Annabeth turned her head away slightly to hide her deep blush. She then quickly strode to the middle of the floor and waited as Percy slowly moved twards her. He stumbled over his own feet on the way, to consumed by Annabeth to motive what he was doing.

Finally he made it to the middle and reached for her hands. The Annabeth he once knew as only a friend would have slapped him across the face for the very thought of touching her. They stood like this for what seemed like hours, looking deep into each others eyes. Finally they came closer and began dancing. Nothing around them mattered anymore. All they saw was each other. Percy had both hands around Annabeth back, holding her tightly; while Annabeth had he hands on Percy's shoulders, just enjoying their closeness. But, of course, good things cant last when you're a demigod.


	2. Chapter 2 Rude Interuption

Part two in my little story thing! I like this chapter a little better than the first, but it still is a bit rough around the edges. Tell me what ya think!

Luke burst through the double doors with fire in his eyes. There were many people around, but he was only looking for two. Nobody seemed to notice his amazing entrance. Most were occupied with the people they were dancing with, while others just saw another person entering the dance for kids who weren't demigods couldn't see things like his armor and weapons and his sides. Occasionally the lights flashed blinding his eyes though he didn't care. He continued searching the crowd.

Percy and Annabeth were enjoying their dance to its fullest. Finally they were able to be near each other without fearing what others may think. It was their time, and they weren't going to waste it. Annabeth had her head rested on Percy's shoulder as they slow danced in the middle of the crowd. Though no one else noticed, she raised her head as she heard the quiet bang of the door, dimmed by the music around them. Quickly she pulled herself away from Percy and nodded for him to look at the door. There they saw Luke, fully dressed for battle, searching for them.

They ducked behind a group of laughing kids, as Luke looked their way. Hoping he hadn't seen them, they headed to the back of the gym on their hands and knees. Finally they got to the back wall by the punch bowl and quickly slid under the table.

"What is Luke doing here?" Annabeth squealed quietly, looking nervously behind her.

Percy slowly slid his little gold pen out of his jacket pocket as he said, "I don't know. But whatever it is, I bet it has something to do with us."

Though Luke was looking for them and they hid under a small table with nothing hiding them but a small tablecloth, Percy was sure that at least for a moment, they could be at peace again. He slowly reached for Annabeth's hand and pulled her closer. Then, he kissed her ever so softly.

As he pulled away, he said, "Everything will be alright. We have each other."

They then slid out the back of the table and prepared to do whatever it took to get rid of their enemy. Percy clicked his pen turning it into his trusty weapon Riptide, while Annabeth, seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out her favorite bow and quiver full of arrows. They jumped over the table and stood side-by-side, weapons held at the ready.

"Well if it isn't camps newest couple," Luke said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice, as he advanced slowly from were he entered.

"What do you want from us?" Percy yelled, making a few people turn their heads. "Whatever you need, I'm sure it wont take fighting over!"

Luke laughed a dark laugh that could make your hairs stand on end. "That's what you think Percy. Fine, if you are so sure of yourself, give me Annabeth and I will leave you. No fighting, trickery or any such things."

Percy couldn't believe his ears. Luke wanted Annabeth? Before he could finish processing the request, Annabeth stepped forward.

"I will NOT go with you Luke. I loved you once, but that was before I met Percy. Nothing you say could ever make me want to leave him!" The fire in Annabeth's eyes was so great you would think just looking at her would make you want to flee.

"I figured you would say that," Luke said as he slowly pulled the sword from his belt. Before anyone had time to react he jumped at Percy and cut him across the cheek. Percy stumbled backwards with his hand to his face, blood seeping between his fingers down onto his once clean suit.

Annabeth quickly strung her bow and aimed it at Luke, hitting him in the arm. He turned to her and swung his sword, not caring if his blow was fatal or not. Luke no longer cared what happened to the girl he loved. He had been betrayed for another.

Percy quickly recovered himself and attacked Luke from behind. All was quickly over before it began. Percy quickly spun aside as Luke thrust his sword at Percy's neck. Percy then attacked back, landing a hard blow on Luke's arm. From the sidelines Annabeth continually fired arrows in Luke's direction. None of them causing any damage, but hitting his armor with a dull thud.

Finally Luke was in the perfect position and drove his sword deep into Percy's leg. The pain was almost too much and Percy could feel himself drifting away. But before he completely blacked out, he took one last swing with riptide, hitting something, though he didn't know what. Then all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm redoing this chapter (#3) to make it the… ENDING! Dun, dun, dun!**

**Thanks for the comments. Everything is appreciated. **

Annabeth stood there in shock. Her captor, Luke, was clutching his side breathing heavily, while Percy lay on the floor motionless. She tried to rush to his side, but Luke held her back.

"Its not worth it Annabeth. He has already lost too much blood. If he's not dead yet, he will be soon," and with that he turned towards the front doors, pushing through the crowd, with a struggling Annabeth behind him.

"Let me go you horrible creature!" she screamed, trying to do whatever it took to break free of his grasp. She knew it was all over, but the thought of her love, lying there, dying, on the floor was too much for her.

Still the crowd around them continued dancing, seeing nothing of what was happening before them. Annabeth quickly and quietly drew a dagger from her boot. It was amazing how many places your could conceal a weapon! Without wasting any time, she used her free arm to place the dagger against her neck. If Percy wasn't with her, she saw no reason to be here either.

Luke whirled around, noticing Annabeth go limp. It took him only seconds to take in the situation. She had killed herself, right then and there. She was gone.

His despair was apparent right away. Even after all the work he had gone through to get her back, it wasn't enough. He released her hand from his grip, letting her fall to the floor at his feet. _Was killing Percy really worth it _he wondered, staring at her beautiful face.

He rushed out the door, not looking back. Already trying to forget what happened that day. Never was he heard from again.

Ok, tough ending there. Hopefully it makes up for the slop chapters im cutting out. Now off to write a Harry Potter fanfic, which is what drew me back here. Lol! Stay in touch!

**Max~~**


	4. Help me out readers!

Ok hey everybody! I don't know how many people from the original draft still read this story, but you may remember my first attempt at chapters 3, 4 and 5 were… a failure to say the least. I finally got around to revising it and decided just to kill everybody off. Lol! Seeing as I couldn't find any way to get Percy to Annabeth without it just being pathetic. I really do like Xaera's idea though, so now im trying to decide wether or not to revise it again (yes, this WILL be the third time). Anyone have any suggestions? Im torn. I was starting to work on chapter 2 of my Harry Potter fanfic, but maybe that can wait. Ideas? Thanks!

~Maxx


End file.
